Natural gas (methane) has developed into a fungible form of clean energy, and its adoption is increasing. Methane is the desired result of carbon dioxide being separated from biogas. Anaerobic digestion, which is a process that breaks down biomass and other carbonaceous feedstocks, is utilized to create biogas. Although biogas is created as a result of anaerobic digestion, the process to produce a fungible natural gas is not complete because carbon dioxide must be separated from the biogas to create the desired high methane concentration in fungible natural gas. Current methods to separate carbon dioxide include utilizing a vacuum to pull carbon dioxide across a membrane or from a solvent and elevating the temperature of a solvent to drive the carbon dioxide. However, this imparts high energy costs. An ideal method of isolating carbon dioxide would be cost efficient and would have low capture energy consumption.